Combinations of polyimides and various polyesters useful for the manufacture of transparent articles are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,927 discloses a combination of polyetherimide and polyethylene terephthalate; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,903 discloses a combination of polyetherimide with polycyclohexane-dimethanol terephthalate; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,987 discloses a combination of polyetherimide certain poly(cyclohexane-1,4-dimethylene-co-ethylene terephthalate). While these polyetherimide-polyester combinations can be used in molding various articles, color shifts in the articles can result in increased rejection rates. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,874 discloses a more color-stable combination of polyetherimide-polyester that further contains phosphorus- and/or phenol-containing color stabilizers. Nonetheless, it has been difficult to achieve transparency in polyimide-polyester compositions containing higher levels of polyesters, as such compositions tend to phase separate, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,927 FIG. 2, leading to haze and opacity. It would be a further benefit if transparent polyimide-polyester compositions could be obtained that retained good melt flow properties, tensile properties, and/or flexural properties. It would be a further advantage if such properties were maintained after exposure to heat and humidity.